Forks
by Edward1919
Summary: Forks has never been more out of control. In this you will meet Twilight characters as Batman villains and hero's. Including Bella as the Joker and Edward as Eddie Quinn who was previously a cop in Forks. Then he saw Bella and she brought out the Demon inside of him. Possessive Edward. Crazy. Can Edward capture the heart of a psychopath? Will other couples form? Rated M for reason!
1. Begginings of the Villains of Forks

Bella – Joker

Edward – Eddie Quinn

Rosalie – Riddler

Jasper – Poison Jazzy

Alice – Penguin

Emmett – Bane

Carlisle – Batman

Esme – Commissioner Esme

Tanya - Scarecrow

Beginnings of the Villains of Gotham

Sirens filled the ears of everyone in Forks. Terror struck, a man in his late thirties cowered behind an abandoned yellow taxi. People screamed in fear and horror. Who could blame them? From the distance you could hear the rumbling stomps of Bane getting closer. His hands casually gripping the sides of his coat, as if he was just going for a walk in the park. The terror had only just begun.

* * *

"Guess what this is." A woman called Rosalie held a clear small plastic bag that had 'evidence' printed on the front of it just below her face with a grin. She wore a smart suit and a big pair of geeky glasses that rested on the crook of her nose.

"No, not this again. Just tell me." A detective in Forks sighed, seeming fed up. She briefly glanced at Esme Gorgon who worked under her as partners on the Wayne deaths. "I can't be dealing with any more riddle's."

"It's a 45 caliber 300 grain nickel wad cutter." Rosalie read from a small black leather note book at the start before looking up at the young Esme Gordon with a funny toothy grin.

"That's a six dollar bullet." Esme noted as she grabbed the bag from Rosalie Nigma.

"Uh huh." She made a funny sound with the same smile, then she pointed down in the air in front of her with every word she said next, "What kind of gun-"

"Ah ah ah!" The detective, Megan, stopped Rose from going any further, "Don't ask, just tell."

Rosalie's smile went and she simply replied, "It's from a pistol not known by our data base."

Esme studied the bullet.

Megan sighed and folded her arms, "What else you got?"

A grin plastered itself on the lips of Rosalie again and she used her theatrical hand gestures again as she spoke, "What's no where, but everywhere, except where something is?"

"Nothing." Esme answered bluntly straight after Rosalie's last word.

Rosalie looked disappointed and her face snapped over to hers.

"You need professional help Nigma," Megan clutched her coat from her chair, "Seriously." She nodded once over to Rosalie and rolled her eyes. "Let's go." Her eyes directed to Esme.

Rosalie watched them as they left, a grin on her face again.

* * *

Alice Oswald held an umbrella, but not above her head, above the head of a man nicknamed fish – his real name was in fact Felix. Fish was a very powerful man, and an extreme criminal. A few of his guards were outside with them. Along with the man beaten on the ground to a pulp.

Fish let out a casual laugh as he walloped the beaten man again with his metal pole. A smile crept upon Alice's face as she watched, a slightly nervous and admiring smile.

"Oswald!" Fish yelled from next to the man. "Umbrella!" He spoke the one word as he gestured above him, rain hammering down on him.

Alice snapped out of it and covered him with the umbrella once again, she was quick when she rushed over.

"If my suit gets ruined then so will you." He threatened as he pointed to her.

"Sorry sir." Alice apologized.

One of the three guards here punched the man on the floor, before she then kicked him full on in the stomach. Alice smiled again and she looked like she wanted to get in on the action.

"I – I'm sorry." The man stuttered from the floor, his voice barely audible.

"You see I can't keep you alive, because I don't believe you care about me any more." Fish sighed with fake sadness.

"I care about you." He mumbled with tears coming from his eyes as they poured down from the immense pain he was in.

Fish leaned his head down so he could look him directly in the eye, "Then where's my money?"

Another sob came from the beaten man.

"Fish, there's a woman here to see you." His main guard, Beth, announced from the side of her.

Fish nodded with a curious look, "Okay, I'm coming." Before he left he glanced at his guards out with him, "Keep up the good work."

"Yes sir." A male guard nodded once.

Fish quickly took his leave after that.

"Hey Oswald," A female guard who was named, Gillis, held out the metal pole. "Do you want a turn?"

"Um yes, very much so." Alice gripped the metal pole, shaking only slightly from the cold wind.

"Knock yourself out." Gillis had a small smirk on her lips.

"Thank you Ms. Gillis." Alice drew the bat from behind her before smacking it down onto the already beaten man on the floor. A laugh of thrill escaped Alice's lips. Then she did it again. Then again. Then again. Enjoying the feel of power.

The bleeding man screamed in agony.

Alice smashed the pole down on him another time. Then another. Then another. Obviously getting carried away.

"Oswald. Stop." Gillis ordered in a calm tone.

"Yeah, take it easy _Penguin_!" Another guard spat.

Alice's head snapped over to who had said it, "You know I don't like to be called that!"

"Oooh so scared." The guard pretended as he put his hands up in fake surrender.

"Is there a problem here?" A stern voice came from the side of them, a safe few feet away. Esme Gordon. She had her hands on her hips as she stood in a high stance, giving off the sense of authority.

"No, nothing wrong officer." Gillis flashed a casual smile. "We're just having some fun."

"All in fun." Alice agreed in a casual tone as well.

The beaten man nodded in agreement as well, as he didn't want to get in any more trouble.

"Drop the bat." Esme demanded.

Alice let go of the bat and it made a ringing sound when it came into contact with the concrete.

* * *

"I just got another lead." Megan announced when Esme had arrived, meeting her on some stone steps that led up to a series of apartments. "Follow me."

Esme followed orders and followed. Not long later they arrived at a old beaten light green door, the place was very murky and poor. Very plain as well. Megan knocked on the door hard enough for anyone to hear. Taking them both by surprise was a little boy opening the door. He had short blonde locks and his eyes seemed wider than normal.

Esme dropped in to a low crouch, "Hello, what's your name?"

"Jazzy." He replied in a soft shy voice.

"Is your mum home Jazzy." Esme questioned.

"You don't want to talk to mummy." Jazzy shook his head with a slightly scared look on his face.

"Why's that?" A frown crept onto Esme's expression.

Jazzy leaned in and spoke in a secretive voice, "She's mean."

* * *

"I'm not afraid of death, just as much as I'm not afraid of dying. I want to die like my father died, peacefully. Not like his screaming terrified passengers." A woman on the stage pretended to be slightly nervous as she spoke in front of Fish. She wore black skinny trousers, a blue jumper and smart brown shoes. She was a gorgeous girl in anyone's eyes. She was a brunette with naturally quaffed hair. Bright, sharp, piercing green eyes that appeared crazy.

Fish burst out with laughter, placing his fork back onto his plate full of food, his laugh echoing through the restaurant he owned, though it was only him, the funny woman on the stage, and the woman who had sharp facial features that significantly seemed like a penguin and was sitting at the back.

The funny woman half smiled and played around with her shoes.

Alice smiled slightly, and glanced at the funny woman.

Then suddenly Fishes phone rand, buzzing on the table. Fish was still laughing away as he picked up his phone and pressed a button on it, "Give me a moment kid, your doing good."

The funny woman smiled the same smile again.

"Yeah." Fish answered his phone.

"We have a betrayer among us." A voice, Gillis' voice announced from the phone.

"No, not one of my people." Fish shook his head with denial.

"Unfortunately there is, someone's been ratting you out to the police and I have a pretty good idea who it is." Gillis stated.

Fish sighed and his eyes glanced over to Alice who was now walking over to refill his glass of wine.

"Me too. I'll handle it." Fish finished the phone call and turned to Alice, "Aren't you a doll." He gave a friendly smile, acting normal for the time being.

Alice smiled back sweetly.

"Come, sit with me." Fish gestured to the seat next to him.

Alice took a seat.

"Don't worry darling, I haven't forgotten about you!" Fish called over to the funny woman on the stage with an amused smile. "I like you. Your funny."

The funny woman, Bella Napier, smiled back.

* * *

Few years later:

"Got anything?" A first year cop questioned curiously, his voice directed at Commissioner Esme Gordon but his eyes were directed towards the Joker. He found that he couldn't pry his eyes from her, no matter how hard he tried. The Joker wore black skinny trousers and a purple and green coat. Though usually she wore a short black skirt and tights with a purple shirt and green tie.

"Nah. Clothes are custom. Nothing in her pockets but knifes and Joker cards." Esme informed him with a glance in his direction, though it soon lasted longer than a short glance when she noticed him watching the Joker intensely with an unusual look in his eye.

The Joker was sat up straight but also in an at ease way, there was no worry on her features. The Joker had her legs quite wide open with her hands resting on her knees. Though he felt angry with himself for thinking it, Edward found himself wanting to be in-between her legs that were open for him. Unfortunately, he wasn't alone. Men in cages around hers were literally trying to barge through the metal. Trying hard to get to her. Though she didn't pay much attention to them and definitely didn't look scared of them. Other Men seemed to have heard the stories of her, they didn't make a move to attract any attention from her.

"Come closer babe, I want to touch you all over!" A big man tried to sound sexy and demanding.

The Joker moved her gaze up and glanced at him.

"I'll make you feel things you would never have felt before!" He smirked widely with anticipation.

Edward fumed with rage and did his best to not grab his gun and shoot the son of a bitch.

Joker tilted her head slightly at the man. Being a psychopath left very little space for lust or even love. Most don't understand the emotions. They were a mystery to them. Their thoughts were to busy on killing, explosions and mass terror. They concentrated on the fire.

"Please touch me!" Another guy begged.

With the thought of that in his head, Edward furiously marched over.

"Edward!" Esme called after him with a warning tone.

Edward paid no attention and carried on heading forward with his gun out before shooting him right in the head. "She's mine!" He fumed furiously.

The Joker watched him curiously and glanced between the dead man and the cop.

**Hello, this is just a chapter to show you who is who and to get you into it. The story will get better and more detailed and involved. Hope you continue reading. Please leave a review!**


	2. Beggining of Eddie Quinn

Files dropped down on the table in front of her. Bella Napier glanced at them briefly before looking back up. The Joker had a straight jacket on, to prevent her from escaping or doing god knows what. Esme Gordon took a seat with a loud sigh.

"How did you get to him?" Esme frowned and crossed her arms on the table. "Edward has always kept to himself and I have no idea where this behaviour came from."

"Some people have off days." Joker replied casually.

Esme leaned in, "He killed a man." She hissed.

"Yes, but that's what you cops do isn't it?" Joker began in a manipulating tone she sometimes used. "Deep down, you enjoy shooting men like that. It's adrenaline. It fun and new. You just seem to deny it, maybe even to yourselves. But your just as _crazy_ as everyone else."

Esme watched the Joker through guarded eyes, not letting her get to her with the random crap she always made up as it passed her mind. She doesn't plan what she says, she just _says_ things. _Does _things. Without caring for consequences because she can't care. Caring was not an aspect of a psychopaths personality. They just do what they want because they think it's fun.

"You'll find it funny when you realize." Joker smiled, a crazy and distant smile – the Joker smile. "Believe me, you'll never stop smiling."

"We're not all psychopaths." Esme cleared up.

The Joker simply smiled her famous smile and glanced back down at the files. "So, his names Edward."

Esme starred at her with a calculating expression.

"And he keeps to himself." Joker noted what she had previously told her.

Esme's eyes hardened, thinking she probably shouldn't have given away stuff about him to a manipulative psychopath.

"How long has he been a cop?" Joker raised a brow.

"I'm the one giving the questions." Esme shook her head. "Not you."

"Well, that seems unfair." Joker grinned.

"You've killed over a hundred innocent people." Esme pointed out and then tilted her head. "You don't deserve fair."

The Joker laughed. It was the first time Esme had heard the Joker's laugh after she had been silent in prison. Esme watched her through the same guarded eyes and listened to the completely crazy echoing laugh of the Joker filling her ears. The laugh was very amused but almost fake.

"Wanna let me in on the joke?" Esme questioned.

"Oh," The Joker grinned evilly. "You are the Joke _commissioner_."

Esme stood up from her seat.

The Joker began laughing hysterics again.

/

Alice Oswald, Penguin, hobbled down the road. A new black coat to fix her outfit. An unusual outfit at that, purple shiny heels, black trousers, purple vest top and a white shirt. Trapped in her right hand was a purple umbrella. She smiled sweetly at a young boy doing a paper round. Following behind Penguin was her body guards. Gillis and Smith. Penguin had overthrown Fish a long time ago, now she was one of the most powerful Mafia in Forks.

A black fancy limo parked up at the curb.

Smith opened the door.

Penguin nodded at Smith before climbing inside of the limo with a smug smile. Smith and Gillis got inside by using the other door. Penguin glanced at Smith's gun before shifting her gaze to the man in front. "Drive." Penguin ordered. She heard the engine start before they began moving.

"Did you only bring the one gun?" Penguin questioned Smith.

"Yes, ma'am." Smith spoke almost robotic-ally.

"Good." Penguin replied. "For what we're doing we don't want to be carrying too much weight."

"Are you going to let us in on what we're doing this for now?" Gillis kept his eyes forward.

"You don't need to know." Penguin shook her head. "You just need to follow your orders." Penguin told him.

"Break in without anyone knowing." Smith repeated the orders.

"Exactly." Penguin nodded once. "Grab the key and get back to the car. We'll go from there."

"Yes, ma'am." Smith shared a look with Gillis.

/

Edward washed his face with water and looked up at the man in the mirror. He starred deep into his own eyes. Then... he laughed. He laughed uncontrollably. He couldn't stop laughing. When he shot that man the few cops that were there tackled him down. Handcuffs were clicked around his wrists and he was shoved into a room where two cops held guns at him. Edward was better than them and he knew it. Even with cuffs on, he pretended to be regretful and upset about what he had done. The cops let their guard down a little and that's when he struck. Blacking their guns and taking it for himself and giving one a hard kick in the stomach.

Now he was out of their custody, he didn't know what to do. So he ran. Not back to his apartment; he wasn't an idiot. Edward had decided to go to an old friends house who was on a cruise somewhere.

Edward soaked his hair now, wetting every inch of his head.

When he snapped his head back up his eyes landed on something. Of course, it had been Halloween merely three weeks ago. And my god did Forks get a scare that day. Scarecrow. Edward kept his eyes on the make-up bottles beside the toothpaste. Then... he began a series of laughter again. Grabbing the white make-up bottle, he tipped a load in his hand and smeared it all over his face. Then, grabbing the black one, he made patches at his eyes, and then made a line across his lips with it. Edward starred in the mirror and continued laughing at himself.

/

"How have you not found him yet?" Esme furiously placed a hand on her hip and starred at the cop in front of her. "You have an hour to bring him to me in handcuffs otherwise you can find yourself a job you'll be better at." Esme pointed at him.

"Ma'am we've looked everywhere." The cop followed her when she was about to walk away.

"Obviously you haven't otherwise you would have found him!" Esme shouted. "This is Forks, there are only so many places he can be! Find him and bring him in! He's a cop, you worked with him for three years so you know things about him! Think like him, where would he go!"

"He didn't really speak to me much. He's always been quiet." The cop replied.

Esme sighed in her hands, "Just. Check everywhere okay? He's dangerous."

The cop nodded and rushed over to a different cop.

Esme paced down the corridors and then turned the handle to open the door. The room was dark and dull and something from a horror movie. Though the woman sitting in the chair would more likely be in the horror movie. Esme nodded to the cops outside. They nodded back and stormed inside.

"We're going for a walk." Esme announced.

"Oh, lucky me." Joker grinned the smile she always had.

"We'll see about that." Esme nodded.

The cops placed handcuffs on the Joker, who then was forced to stand up. The cops grabbed an arm each and dragged her out of the dark room.

"Really, I don't _mind_ walking on my own." She said quite sinisterly.

The cops shared a look with Esme but kept a straight face.

"This way." Esme gestured briefly for them to follow.

The Joker no longer had the straight jacket on. Instead she had her famous outfit on, short black skirt and tights with a purple shirt and green tie. The cops had their full armour on when dealing with the Joker. No one knew what trick she could devise. One time she stuck a small explosive in the pocket of a cop here and it blew him up. Needless to say she found it hilarious.

"Where exactly are we going, hey, commissioner?" Joker chuckled as they passed through a work station. Cops at their desks practically stopped what they were doing and backed a way a little. The Joker gave one of them her smiles.

"Just to a safer facility." Esme glanced around at the terrified cops. "We don't want you escaping now do we?"

"Why would I want to escape?" Joker grinned. "This is where all the fun begins."

Esme glanced to the side of her to look at the Joker from the corner of her eye.

The cops tried to keep their faces straight as the continued to pull her along, but there really wasn't much need – she wasn't pulling away or trying to get free or anything.

"I think you'll find this is much more... suitable for a person like you." Esme announced at the doorway. Joker glanced at her briefly as she was dragged into the room. Then she had a little look around. The room was large, painted white and a metal table was in the middle finished with a chair.

The cops placed her on the chair.

Esme raised a brow and took a quick look at the room. "Like it?"

The Joker shifted her gaze and gestured. "Home sweet home."

Esme nodded. They cops exited the room. Esme kept her eyes on the Joker as long as she could up until she shut the door, a small slam when it closed. Joker glanced around the room with an at ease expression.

On the other side of the door, Esme had walked off with the two cops. Edward, leaning against the wall further down, lifted his head and searched the area. On him was a pair of black jeans and a grey hoodie. When the coast was clear, Edward opened the door.

Joker, who had been playing with her handcuffs, glanced up and then back to her handcuffs. Then, realizing the appearance of the man, snapped her gaze back over. "Who are you?"

Edward grinned wickedly, "I'm your clown."

Joker looked at him weirdly for a moment, and then bust out laughing.

While her crazy laugh filled the room, Edward stalked over and circled around her. "I'm serious, I'm yours now." He then tilted her chair, making it fall back with his arms being the only thing to stop it from falling.

Joker glanced around, "Hmm."

"I'm going to do anything for you." Edward took an oath. "I'm all yours." He told her just above a whisper. "If you need me to do something just ask. If you want something just ask."

"Oh, okay." Joker nodded and lifted up her cuffed hands. "Do you have a key to these things because their highly annoying."

Edward grinned, "I have a key." As he was a cop not a day ago, he still had a key to the handcuffs they used here.

"Really?" Joker gave a questioning look.

"Do you not recognise me?" Edward was hurt by this, he would always recognise her.

"How am I expected to recognise you when you have make-up all over your face?" Joker looked at him weirdly.

"Oh, right." Edward nodded. "I guess I can forgive you for that then."

"Forgive?" Joker picked out the word with curiosity.

"I'm the cop who shot the scum who tried to get you to touch him." Edward spat the last part, anger rising inside of him once again. Joker caught onto his anger and didn't understand it.

"Your Edward." Joker concluded, remembering what Esme had given away.

This made Edward grin, "How do you know my name?"

"I can read minds." The Joker joked.

Edward's grin widened briefly before he put the chair up straight again, "No jokes." He demanded.

Joker tilted her head a little, seeming curious about his sudden mood changes.

"I'm sorry." Edward apologized, on his knees in front of her now. "I didn't mean to snap at you, I promise I won't again. Please forgive me?"

Joker watched him through curious and strange eyes. Edward was more than intriguing to the Joker. More than intriguing. Joker nodded to say he was forgiven. Edward beamed up at her.

"Do I have permission to do something I'm desperate to try out?" Edward asked for permission.

Joker nodded without the faintest idea of what it was he wanted. Until he pulled her down by the tie and made her lips collide with his that is. Fireworks set off. Edward groaned and got up from his knees to straddle her on the chair, his hand gripped the back of it tightly. He was well aware that he was loosing it. Joker cupped one side of his face lightly. This made a sound come from Edward that sounded like a whimper, just by the simple gesture. The Joker heard and grew more and more curious of him.

/

"Come on you idiots!" Penguin yelled from the limo window.

Smith and Gillis were legging it down the road and across the patch of grass. Alarms filled their ears. The place they had needed to break into silently didn't go to well for them. Soon enough every cop in the town would be over in a flash.

Gillis nearly tripped over but he caught himself.

Penguin shuffled over to the door and opened it from the inside. Just as Smith and Gillis finally made it to the limo.

"Drive moron!" Penguin ordered the driver who then sped off.

/

Esme grabbed her coat, "Come on let's move it!" She ordered the cops.

"It's the Penguin, commissioner!" A cop informed from a computer with video footage. "She was spotted in a black limo speeding away from the scene!"

"Let's go!" Esme was even more eager to get there now she knew it was Penguin.

"All of us?" One cop seemed to not know if he should go or not.

Esme sighed, "You, you and you stay here and keep a close eye on the Joker!"

"Yes, ma'am." One nodded.

/

While his lips moved with hers, Edward fiddled with the lock on her handcuffs. He wanted her hands free. He wanted her hands to grab him and pull him closer. When the cuffs were unlocked, Edward discarded them aside. To his pleasure, one hand went to his hair and the other rested on the middle of his neck and shoulder. Their lips moved in perfect sync. Joker's hand gripped his hair lightly and he wanted her to tug on it harder. However, unusually, the Joker didn't want to cause him pain.

A bang on the door and then it swung open.

With the thought of the Joker possibly being in danger, Edward swung around swiftly and shot him. His limb body fell backwards with a thud. The Joker watched Edward go over for a moment, before getting up from the chair and skipping over to the dead body with a little hum.

"Excuse me," She grabbed the gun strapped to his waist. "I need to borrow this for a moment."

Edward followed her closely behind, his priority was to protect her and eliminate any threat. The Joker, after wandering into the main working station, shot the five men in there without a second thought. Edward began chuckling.

Joker's gaze flickered over. "Finally, someone who shares my humour."

Edward grinned a devilish smile and pinned her to the wall. He breathed her in. "We can share a lot more than humour." Edward lowered his head to plant kisses on her neck. "I want to show you how dedicated I am to you. Let me show you what you mean to me." His kisses got higher and skimmed down her jaw.

The Joker didn't know what he meant so she didn't say anything.

"I will make you _feel_ things," He pulled back to look deep into her piercing green eyes. "That no one else ever could. Only I can please you." His voice was low and husky.

Joker raised a brow, now catching onto what was going on – finally.

"You will be screaming my name when I'm done with you." Edward told her confidently.

Joker starred back at him before glancing around, "Here?"

Edward sighed and pulled away a bit, "I guess we can't do it here. But if I'm not inside you in the next thirty minutes I'm going to loose it!" Edward gripped his hair.

Joker nodded but looked confused. Then she asked, "How can you be inside me?"

Edward starred back at her with adoration. He found it amusing. Inwardly he was thrilled to see that she was quite innocent in that area, maybe she's never slept with someone before. He grinned at the thought.

"I meant me putting my cock inside your pussy." Edward dumbed it down.

"Oh." Joker nodded with realization. "It's not _that_ fun. More fun is when you blow building up and see people screaming as they try to escape." Joker laughed lightly and crazily.

Edward was laughing as well, but then he stopped when he realized what she had said at first. About it not being _that_ fun. Edward frowned, "You've done it before?"

Seeing him upset and hurt, the Joker decided to kiss him.

**Hello, thanks for reviews. Chapters later on will have more things happening lol. Hope you liked it though. Please review!**


End file.
